


A Bimbo Business

by BuriedIcon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ass Expansion, Ass Inflation, Bimbo Transformation, Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Gen, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milking, bimbo, bimbo tf, bimboization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Pepper Potts is a successful, powerful CEO. But unfortunately, she's always working way too hard. As a result, it can leave her with plenty of bad ideas, especially when the people in R&D leave her with the new version of their newest product. Despite the product warnings on the label, Pepper thinks she knows better, and discovers a new experience she'll likely never forget.





	A Bimbo Business

Some people said that Pepper Potts was a workaholic. Those people were entirely right. For all of her virtues, Pepper simply didn't know how to stop working. If she wasn't at work, she was thinking about work. If she wasn't thinking about work, she was telling people to be thinking about the work she was supposed to be doing. 

All of this made her a great CEO of one of the world's most powerful companies. It made her effective in the boardroom, and it pleased the shareholders. But it also meant that she was way, way too likely to overwork herself, something everyone around her was starting to pick up on. 

It was almost belittling, the way they thought that she couldn't take care of herself. Sure, she was spending her time working, but that didn't mean she was in bad shape. In fact, she was in better shape than she could ever remember being in. 

And who cared that it was Saturday? Even if the markets weren't open there was still work to be done. Still different projects to sign off on, still lots of paperwork to go over. The job of a CEO never ended, really. 

Of course, there was one thing that was different for her today. Someone had left a note on her desk next to a bottle of pills. The bottle was clearly marked as being from the R&D department, which meant this was the test version of their newest product. Or at least, Pepper hoped it was. Sometimes the guys down in R&D were a bit too eager to push out things to make themselves look good. 

The product this time was from their health division; it was designed to heighten the senses and improve one's health by stimulating hormone output. That was of course, the goal. Whether or not it worked was another story.

That said, the documents provided said that it should be safe to consume, and that they had provided this sample for her specifically, as evidence of their confidence in their work. Pepper had to admit, that was a pretty bold move, offering the boss their work with the knowledge that if it went wrong, that it could be their careers. 

Paperwork done, Pepper began to look over the pills themselves. They were little red capsules, each one marked with a production number. The instructions on the bottle said not to take more than one at a time; but Pepper knew that people never listened to those warnings. And based on the paperwork, they hadn't tested it themselves yet. Which meant that there probably wasn't anything wrong with Pepper testing it herself, was there? After all, if they had such faith in their product, to the point they offered it to her, then clearly it was ready for things like this. 

Thus, Pepper wasted no time in downing four of the little red capsules. Luckily, they were tasteless, and not hard to swallow, something she was glad they had focused on. Pills that were larger turned people off from them, and that meant fewer sales overall. And fewer sales would be a problem when you were trying to get into the market. 

Capsules taken, Pepper began to get back into work. There were plenty of things to deal with, like these budget reports. Seriously, how could people miss so many things and just not deal with the most important parts of running a business? These things were important, and she wasn't going to just let things fly under the radar. 

Not that it was easy for her to do it. For some reason, Pepper's mind just wasn't focusing like it usually did. She was certain she was fine; it wasn't like she had really pushed herself today. And yet, it really did feel like she had cotton between her ears. Every time she tried to focus, tried to get lost in the work she was supposed to be doing, her mind just started to drift off onto other things. 

It was intolerable. Deciding that she couldn't continue to work like this, Pepper moved to go and get more coffee; that should at least help with the focus problem, right? Maybe she was just tired. Maybe she had pushed herself a little to hard the last few days. Whatever the reason, she wasn't going to let herself be beaten by it. 

But her mind didn't seem to refocus when she stopped trying to do paperwork. In fact, Pepper found herself getting lost trying to navigate her own office, something that should be entirely impossible. And yet, it was happening to her. She must be more tired than she realized. 

Of course, there were bigger problems to deal with. By the time Pepper actually got to the coffee maker, she was having a hard time remembering how it actually worked. That was new. Working a coffee maker should be easy; but instead, it was like trying to figure out some obscure alien artifact. When had it become so complicated? 

The longer she tried to work at it, the more Pepper began to feel a headache coming on. Clearly, this was just too much for her to deal with at the moment. But unfortunately, Pepper found that it was just as hard for her to figure out how to get back to her office as it was for her to get to the coffee maker. Why was this so hard? 

One reason might have been the strange warmth she could feel spreading over her body as she moved. At first, she thought the air conditioner must be broken, that the heat was just a result of something she could get fixed. And yet, before long, Pepper realized that she wasn't just warm; she was aroused. 

That was new. She was never turned on at work; and more importantly, she couldn't seem to force the arousal back down. By the time she got back to her office, having found the door, she was having to lean against the door frame to keep standing. Pepper felt like she was in heat; her skin was practically ablaze and more sensitive than she could ever remember it being. Every movement she made caused her skin to brush against her clothes, and that just turned her on more. She could practically feel the wetness beginning to pool in her underwear; and she hadn't even made it to her desk yet!

Speaking of which, Pepper had never felt that her desk was so far away. With staggered, awkward steps, she somehow managed to get herself away from the door, and move towards her desk; and yet every step made her feel like she wanted to orgasm right then and there. Every step required her to stop and pause and try to force down some, any of the arousal that flared up inside her with every movement. 

It took her way longer than it should have, but Pepper managed to get to her desk, leaving her tired but somehow still composed. Sweat dripped off her forehead, and her clothes felt extremely restrictive, but overall, she had made it. That was an accomplishment, right? Sure, she couldn't seem to read the papers on her desk; they seemed too complicated for her now; but she was there. Now she just needed to wait for whatever this was to pass. 

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't going to happen. Pepper only began to notice that something was wrong when she felt her pants seemingly begin to tighten around her rear. Chancing a look despite the arousal that moving gave her, Pepper's jaw dropped when she saw something she couldn't believe: her ass was actually growing. 

With every passing moment, the fabric of her slacks was being pulled taut across her rear, sending more and more pleasure coursing through her body. Pepper could barely focus, barely deal with anything, as she found herself increasingly in thrall to her own desires. Her hand moved lower, wanting to touch herself, wanting to stimulate herself, wanting to finally be granted some release, but she held herself back. It wouldn't be right for her to just be getting off in her office! 

And yet her ass continued to grow. Her hips too, began to swell outward, giving Pepper a very wide pear shape. Her slacks began to creek ominously, trying so very hard to keep her contained, but ti was clear that they were beginning to reach their limit. Seems began to burst, pale flesh spilling out into the gaps, each sound causing Pepper to lose her composure a little bit more. 

She couldn't belief how large her rear was getting, she could practically balance a bottle on it now. Even further below, she could feel her thighs joining her butt and hips, turning her into the largest pear shaped woman she'd ever seen. Her slacks began to tear, the fabric unable to contain her, even as it valiantly held on...

And then her pants simply burst off her with a bank. Instantly, her entire lower body wobbled, and Pepper buried her head into her arms on her desk as she came harder than she ever remembered cumming before. She felt her own juices against her legs, and she barely cared at all; she was too enraptured by the mind melting pleasure she was experiencing at the moment. The fact that her underwear was tearing off, the fact that it had basically been stretched into a thong, that didn't matter as much as the ecstasy did. 

But if Pepper thought she would be given a rest, she was going to find herself greatly mistaken. Her ass continued to grow, until she could no longer hold herself upright; with a startled cry, Pepper fell back onto the couch that was her ass. And yet, this only elicited more pleasure in her, for as her body shook, Pepper came once again, not even trying to hide her voice this time. She didn't care; she couldn't care. All that mattered was the feeling. 

Though once Pepper's latest orgasm subsided, she felt a distinct tightness around her chest. Looking down, she could see her breasts growing, slowly but surely, pressing out against the confines of her shirt and suit jacket. Pepper tried to remember how to get them off, but found that she couldn't remember how they worked; it was like most of the knowledge in her head had been wiped away, so that all that she knew how to do was cum and feel pleasure. 

It took no time at all for her chest to fill out her bra, but Pepper could only whine in defeat as the straps began to grow far, far too tight. Pepper wiggled as best she could, hoping it would come off, but to no avail. Pressure began to build as her chest swelled against the confines of her bra, even as arousal began to build in her at the same time. She was needy, more than needy, but there was nothing she could do. Pepper literally didn't know how to get her bra or clothes off anymore. 

A loud bang echoed throughout the room as Pepper's bra burst from the front; in the battle between breasts and bra, her breasts won. Once again her entire body jiggled, and Pepper let out a cry of bliss and pleasure as she came again. For a few, wonderful moments, she was lost to the ecstasy, as her chest surged forth without restraint. Pepper paid it no attention, even as her chest began to rest comfortably on her desk. 

Beyond that, her shirt and jacket began to feel uncomfortably tight. Her breasts, once modest, were now using her shirt as a new bra, filling up any available room that it could find. Pepper could only watch as they became so large that she could no longer reach around them, so large that she could no longer see over them. For the first time in her life, her breasts almost seemed to be pushing her around. 

Of course, had Pepper's brain been as it had been an hour ago, she'd have been panicking. Instead, she could do little more than wrap her arms as best she could around her growing chest, cooing happily as it grew. She was essentially in heat, wetness flowing down her legs, without a care in the world. 

In front of her, her jacket buttons strained to their limit, before bursting off of her with two dull pinks. Freed from that binding torment, her breasts swelled forth again, causing her cotton blouse to strain even more than it had before. The gaps between the buttons were so wide, she probably could have fit her head between them, and yet still they held on. 

However, as her breasts grew, something new was happening to them; they seemed to become heavier, almost like they were filling with liquid. Under her shirt, her nipples swelled up, each one growing large and thick like two nozzles atop her gigantic chest. Where they touched the fabric of her shirt, her shirt became wet, as Pepper began lactating. 

While this might have been a worrying development normally, at present Pepper only squealed in joy, as the feeling of liquid against her sensitive skin was intensely erotic. Indeed, she found herself wanting more, even as the sound of her shirt tearing became more and more pronounced. First one button burst, then another, each one causing her chest to ripple and send intense ecstasy shooting through her overstimulated body. Pepper came again, and again, as the buttons burst, as her chest spilled out onto the desk without any restraints. 

Her nipples were pushed out, swollen and full, as her breasts continued to grow heavier and larger with every passing moment. Pepper reached as much as she could, trying to reach her nipples, whining in defeat as she found that her arms could not reach them. Instead, they seemed to grow further and further away, as her breasts filled and stretched. 

Pressure was beginning to grow, as her chest struggled to get much larger. It grew heavier, but there was only so much room that was possible. Or at least, that was the rational thing to believe. Her desk, normally rather sturdy, began to wilt slightly under the weight being placed atop it; she was simply growing too heavy to be supported by it. She felt herself begin pulled forward, as the desk struggling to hold her, as her chest continued to fill and the pressure continued to mount. The anticipation, the strain, the pressure was intolerable; Pepper found herself squirming in some vain hope that the pressure might be released. 

A loud, wooden crack sounded throughout the room, as her desk gave way beneath her breasts. Pepper fell forward, her breasts becoming squished between the floor and her new, heavier body. Her nipples, pointed upward, immediately sprayed milk across the room, bathing her and everything else in the white liquid. The pleasure was impossible to calculate for her rational mind; her eyes rolled back as she descended into an abyss of pure erotic bliss, as her entire body was covered in her own milk. Her clothes, her hair, her office were entirely soaked, and yet she didn't care at all. Instead, she found herself wanting more, actively pressing against her breasts to cause more milk to spray forth, each spray causing her to cum on the spot. 

Pepper was a mess; her body was either covered in her milk, or her own fluids flowing from her sex. She was becoming insatiable, unable to resist the urge to continue milking herself. She didn't care how much she came, she didn't care how unprofessional it looked, she needed this. She couldn't live without it. 

For what seemed like hours, Pepper continued to milk herself and get off, entirely unable to stop, until finally, she lay there exhausted. Her body was a caricature of itself, having the largest hourglass figure anyone had ever had before. Yet her mind, once sharp, the very think that had brought her to the top of the corporate world, was rendered much simpler, like much of her intelligence had been squeezed out of her. 

But that hadn't been the only change to come over Pepper. As the milk fell atop her, hey body soaked it in, allowing more changes to take place. Her hair, slick with milk, began to grow longer and thicker, until it almost extended all the way over her immense ass. Her lips fattened and plumped, and her eyelashes grew more pronounced, even as her skin cleared all over her body. 

Pepper Potts had become a living parody, a CEO turned into some sort of living bimbo, with comical proportions and a brain that would make even Hollywood gold diggers seem smart. 

Still, Pepper was unable to care. She simply didn't have the capacity too. All that she wanted right now was for someone to milk her... and maybe fuck her too.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an attempt to work in a lot of specific experiences into one thing. You have the bimbo tf, the lactation, the breast and ass expansion themselves; I feel like overall it works, but at the same time I wanted to try and tie it all together. Originally, this was going to just be a breast expansion/milking story, but it sort of got away from me as I was writing. As always, I'd love to get your feedback and hear your comments!


End file.
